


Halloween Night Fun

by Sarah_H



Series: The Fallen: AU Holiday Specials [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Halloween, M/M, Minor swearing in notes, Multi, Original Character(s), Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Punk AU, Trick or Treating, halloween fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_H/pseuds/Sarah_H
Summary: Posting this a bit early, but, I couldn't wait three days





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1tskillingm3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1tskillingm3/gifts).



> Posting this a bit early, but, I couldn't wait three days

It was Luke and Natalie’s first Halloween with Makoto ever since they started dating. Makoto was excited for Halloween to come up. He wanted to go to all the houses he could to get all the candy he could get.

     “What are you guys going as?” The energetic boy asked.

     “I’ll be going as a Jedi.” Luke said.

     “I didn’t really put much thought into dressing up this year.” Nat confessed.

     “But you’ve gotta dress up. I know! A black cat!”

     “Mmm…” Nat scratched the back of his head, thinking about it. He looked into Makoto’s puppy dog golden eyes and sighed. “Okay… fine.”

     “What will you be dressing up as?” Luke asked.

     “I’m going to be a vampire this year.”

     “Don’t tell me you’ll be a sparkly vampire.” Nat asked.

     “What’s so wrong about vampire’s being sparkly or not?” Makoto inquired innocently. “We don’t _really_ know if they do or not. Who’s to say they really do burn up in sunlight? Maybe they don’t? And besides, I’m not going to be that kind of vampire.”

     “Then what kind?” Luke asked.

     “I’ll be dressing up as my favorite character from Bloody+Mary: Mary, though, without the wig… I ordered it too late…”

     “Ah, is that a character from one of your manga’s?” Nat asked, pointing to Makoto’s bookshelf collection of Japanese comic books (most were in Japanese and some in English and even a few were French).

     “Yep.”

* * *

 

It was Halloween night and kids ran wild through the neighborhood with their parents and friends going from one house to the next. Makoto was standing outside the flower shop waiting for Luke and Natalie so they could all go trick-or-treating together.

     “Make sure you’re not out too late.” Makoto’s older brother Tamaki said.

     “I know onii-chan.” Makoto said.

     “And remember, any candy you don’t want, you can give it to me.” Tamaki continued with a smile.

     Makoto laughed.

     “I know onii-chan.”

     “Makoto!” Luke called, catching the boy’s attention.

     “Luke! Nat!” Makoto called. He turned to his brother, “See ya’ later onii-chan~” He then proceeded to run towards Luke and Natalie, tackling them both in a hug.

     “See ya’.” Tamaki smiled and waved. “Be safe out there you three! Take good care of my little brother!”

     “We will.” Nat replied.

     “So where do you want to head first?” Luke asked.

     “The Gunderson’s. They always have the best candy.” Makoto said without having to think about where they’d be going to first, eyes twinkling.

     “The Gunderson’s house it is. Lead the way.”

* * *

 

After getting a good amount of candy, Natalie eagerly recommended they go to a haunted house before they ended the night. However, Makoto wasn’t too eager.

     “We’ll be with you the whole time. You can hold our hands.” Natalie urged with reassurance.

     “I-I-I’m not a big fan though…” Makoto stammered, holding his hands to his chest.

     Luke took Makoto’s hand and lightly kissed his knuckles.

     “I’ve been through many haunted houses with Nat and I can say that this one isn’t going to be as scary as you think it’s going to be.”

     “…………”

     Makoto’s cheeks flushed pink.

     “…Ki- Kiss me first and I’ll go.” He said, all tense. He felt embarrassed to be asking for something so selfish.

     Luke smiled and kissed Makoto first, gently placing his lips over Makoto’s for a good fifteen seconds. Natalie followed after with another fifteen second kiss.

     _He’s so fricking cute._ They simultaneously thought.

     Makoto relaxed a little bit and took their hands.

     “O-okay, let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll re-edit this note with their Halloween pictures they took (and maybe even a reference pic of their costume)
> 
> Note 1: Luke Talon belongs to 1tskillingm3  
> Note 2: Because I’m just lazy again (I’m sorry) I’ll tell ya’ that Nat was scared shitless the entire time along with Makoto. They did a lot of hugging each other and hid behind Luke. Nat swore a lot too with Luke yelling “Language!” almost every time they got scared.
> 
> Bonus info: Makoto had Pokémon Go on the whole time (his buddy is Pikachu). Before Nat and Luke started going out, Nat would ask people at his school if they wanted to go with him to a haunted house but got a lot of: “That shit’s for couples.”


End file.
